


Liger Ninja: Naruto's New Century

by Copperfur



Category: Naruto, Zoids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki: Zoid parts dealer and drifter - what if his dreams were to come true and he found a partner Zoid that chose him? Watch as Naruto takes the place of Bit from New Century and pilots Liger Zero! OC armours. Naruto x Naomi x Leena.





	1. Naruto Meets the Blitz Team

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I claimed this fic from godospartan the Kitsune on ffn after he was unable to finish it. I'm not a fan of Leena at all, but it's a requirement that she is in the pairing. Also, I apologize to godospartan – I know I said back in August the fic would be up on one of my accounts, but time got away on me.

Area scanned.

Battlefield set up…

Ready…

FIGHT!

"WHAT THE HELL!" A blonde spiky-haired man looked around as a big dust cloud followed a huge quake nearby and when the smoke cleared he was staring at a Judge capsule! It was in the distance, but that wasn't good if he could see it…

If he was caught here with his truck, he'd be dealing with the commission. If he was hit by a team's robot he'd be caught and the fact is the only way to not be in trouble was... to be lucky and his luck so far? Not good…

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, junk dealer for Zoid parts. Zoids were big mechanical robots designed for combat. They used to be war machines, but now they were game changers. The Zoid Battle Commission for the games deals with the rules and regulations so wars do not start and lives are not taken. Because of the games using Zoids, parts were good money.

Sadly, he was in the thick of it. He turned his truck invisible and just sat back, hoping nothing happened as he watched.

It was a decent battle to say the least. One team had three Saber Tigers, the other had a mix of a Command wolf, standard blue and ranged long rifle; D-Bison with an eighteen barrel heavy artillery gun mounted on it and a common blue Shield Liger. Although blue were common, Liger's were pretty rare; having one meant you either built it, won it, or got lucky and repaired a broken one from a Zoid grave yard.

Parts were far and few between with a Liger only custom part, but repairs and standard upgrades were plenty. Having one, even the most commonly seen, used and made Shield Liger, meant you were top of the line and were either rich or good enough to pilot one. He would give anything to have a Liger, even a Shield Liger, but the most usable ones were being used. The rest were either lost, unaccounted for, or not able to be used or even repaired.

The battle was raging as he was deep in thought, the three on three teams was a bit one-sided it seemed. All three Sabers hit the Command Wolf in a hurry, knowing its mobility and weapon were a danger to keep in the game for long. After that, they smoked the Dibison into freezing as well: a triple team on one Zoid, then the other.

All that was left? The Shield Liger.

Naruto had to admit, the Tigers Team knew their strategy: take out the gun and mobile powers of the Wolf and misfire the Dibison's heavy spread guns so it wouldn't stop them from ganging up on the Liger. This was where the battle was going to be interesting.

He saw the Liger get cornered and hoped the pilot was a good one... It was, as he turned the shield on full blast and rammed a Tiger hard, knocking it down for a peg, but the foe was not out yet. Then, the Liger was running off to get a better vantage point…

However, his luck turned…

The Shield Liger hit his truck and flipped him and he groaned in his awkward upside-down position. He got out as his invisibility was shot and was found out. He looked at the damage the Shield Liger received and knew he caused it... If it wasn't for him having been there, it would not have tripped and be surrounded and fired upon to that point... He heard the judge call the battle cancelled and then fight with the losing team on their condition…

He was about to go get his truck back up and leave before he got confronted... but his stupid conscious reminded him of his error… so he went up and opened the hatch to see a man in his twenties or thirties it seemed. He was badly hurt. Naruto got the guy up and out, seeing to his injuries and splinting the arm with some sticks on the ground. He wrapped it before going back to his truck for medical supplies.

He groaned. "Just my luck..." As he was stopped by another man, almost the same age roughly, who looked a little miffed. And a girl maybe in her twenties, possibly at latest her late twenties. She had a weird head decoration, but a decent looking body.

The girl growled as their transport came to pick up the Liger. "You _jerk!_ You ruined our battle!" Naruto groaned and gave the man the medical supplies he was carrying. Then, he walked back to his truck. The woman didn't let him go so easy and followed. "HEY! LISTEN WHEN OTHERS ARE TALKING!"

He opened his van and she growled louder, about to grab him when he shoved a part in her arms. "That... is a Dibison cooling core unit. I saw the battle; the deciding shot was right in the cooling core. Consider this my apology, seeing as it's not a cheap part."

He closed his van and got in, using the pole arm on top to get it right side up again. He buckled up and drove off, leaving them to their repairs…

It was getting dark as he followed the road to a base of operations. Seeing that hover cargo parked, he decided to pay them a visit... He went into the hangar seeing as it was the only way in and looked around.

He checked out the ruined Shield Liger and groaned. "Seemed like a top notch model too…"

He walked to the Command Wolf and, seeing the external damage, he winced. "Those Tigers are vicious, I feel sorry for this team... I hope this isn't all they got or else their goners…"

He went to the Dibison. "Not bad. The armour did what it's supposed to, protect vitals. It's actually not hurt too bad and I gave them that part. They should be able to use it in battle tomorrow... huh?"

He got to a white Liger... It's colour was really rare, but _this_ Liger was something else... It didn't have blades, so it wasn't a Blade Liger and it was not big enough to be a Shield Liger... "Shit!"

He was trapped in a net trap as the alarm suddenly went off... He groaned until the whole team appeared in front of him again. "Hey guys, having fun?"

The woman growled out again. " _You_ again? Haven't you caused us enough trouble?"

Naruto groaned. "Guess not if I'm here."

The girl got angrier. "What the hell? You little-"

Thank heaven someone was thinking rationally, as the man he helped grabbed her to hold her at bay. After telling her to calm down, the man looked at him. "What's your name buddy?"

Naruto smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, your friendly Zoid Parts and junk dealer."

"More like _stolen!_ Parts and Junk dealer!"

Naruto took offence to that, struggling. "SAY WHAT! THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU BITCH!"

She grinned at his helplessness. "Your truck was full of parts and you just so happened to have the part that we needed for my Dibison? Yeah, you're a thief!"

Naruto was about ready to rip her to shreds for that comment! "Alright, you wanna say I'm a thief? Say that after this. Who the hell repaired your Dibison? Ask them, was the part I gave you inside your Dibison and they exchanged the parts? Or was it _missing_ and it fit perfectly?"

The woman shrugged, scoffing. "Like that changes the facts: it's true you stole it then gave it back at the scene of the crime, but I'll humour your ego... Jamie, was the part that needed repairs inside already? Or missing when you put in the part I gave you?"

Jamie chuckled nervously, but answered. "He's telling the truth. The Core was shrapnel; I had to pick pieces of the cooling core out of the Dibison before I could replace it with the part you gave me. Thanks for that man, that saved us on cash."

The woman sighed, accepting it. "Fine, you're not a thief on the battlefield... you're a thief trying to steal Zoids from others! Why else did you come here?"

Naruto was about ready to just rip these ropes and kill her... "Because one, I was going down the road, saw your transport and wanted to make sure this guy here was okay... two, I have parts and need to deal to others in need of them if I'm gonna make a living, and three, the hangar was the only entrance and you didn't pick up my doorbell calls."

The woman sighed again and turned. "Whatever. Can't trust you, so we'll just tie you down here and wait till morning so you don't try anything."

After going, and unable to fight her off, Naruto groaned. "Fine, but I better get something to eat... I mean, really, that's just rude…"

After being tied up in the hangar and waiting, the woman was forced to bring his meal. "Here, but you better be grateful... I mean really why do I have to feed a mongrel like you?"

Naruto groaned, having to use whatever reach the fork gave him with the reach of his tied arms to eat, strained. "Because your brother told you to and trust me, I'm grateful... I'm grateful I get out tomorrow so I don't have to deal with your attitude... I mean sure I messed up your battle, it wasn't my fault. I fell asleep there and awoke to the judge capsule. If I moved or anything when invisible or not I'd be seen, be commissioned for stealing ideas of Zoid battles like a rat, and all kinds of junk. So either stealth mode wait for it to finish and leave unnoticed, stealth mode, get hit by someone and only be minimally in trouble, or seen and chewed out."

She sighed. "I get your point, but seriously, we're in deep shit right now."

He knew that, but... "Doesn't explain your attitude. I gave you the part for the trouble I caused without asking for anything, I helped your brother as much as I could, and not to mention medical supplies in case you ran out. I was called a thief, a mongrel, and a jerk, you tie me up like some prisoner of war and no respect. But I understand you are all in tight spots... still, mind giving me some info?"

She gave him a confused look and he looked to the white Liger. "This is a weird one. I know my Zoids up and down, but this thing is different... it's not a Liger I've seen and trust me I've seen all models."

The woman looked at it. "No one knows its story... We call it Liger Zero. A dealer conned my father with it, and my father took the deal anyway because white Ligers are rare. But parts are hard to find, so it's not easy keeping it maintained... and no one knows how to pilot it properly."

Naruto was more confused now, and interested. "What do you mean? How come no one knows how?"

She sighed. "They say it's _very_ temperamental... It goes berserk if anyone tried to get into the cockpit." Naruto looked at the Zoid with respect. A Zoid that has a noticeable Ghost in the machine like that was always a good thing; meant it was alive, not just a machine…

He struggled as a blanket was thrown on him and he got it off before looking at the woman walk off. "Hey, thanks for this but couldn't you untie me? This is very uncomfortable."

The woman huffed. "Nope, we're keeping you like that so you don't even try to steal anything."

Naruto groaned, resigning himself to his fate... He looked up as she disappeared. "Liger Zero... Bet you are one hell of a Zoid, too bad your gathering dust like this... if only you could find the right partner, someone who understands you're alive, and not just a hunk of metal... If I was your partner, I would try my best for you... but I'm not worthy of the honour…"

He rolled on the floor and tried to sleep then... till he heard a growling sound and looked around. At first,nothing, but then he saw the Liger Zero move, and he looked surprised as it came at him. "Whoa boy..." He backed off a little, closing his eyes, and felt himself able to move easier…

He opened his eyes to see that the Liger opened it's cockpit and the bands on the back of the head of it cut the rope and he was free. He got up, rubbing his arms. "Thanks, I feel much better now." He heard another low growling sound and looked as the Liger did not move at all from that position, cockpit still open.

Naruto felt something, a connection, from him to the Liger Zero and the same for the Zoid and him, and knew what it wanted... "You sure? Want me to pilot you? I doubt you'd want me…"

The Liger growled more and lowered its head so it was easier to get in the cockpit. Naruto looked in and after a little bit he smiled, nodding. "Fine, I hope I live up to your expectations." Naruto climbed in and sat down.

The pull bar closed over him to keep him in his seat, and the cockpit closed around him and he sighed, nervous but excited. He looked around and let his connection with Liger guide his hand to pushing the buttons that turned the Liger's systems on.

Suddenly the Liger's head rolled back, roaring. Naruto looked surprised. "Liger, what are you thinking?" And with that, the Liger ran out and broke through the wall to exit the base and ran into the Desert.

Naruto felt the speed it was giving and was impressed, but now they would think he stole the Liger. "Okay Liger, we need to go back now! This is enough! Oh man... I'm doomed. I understand you needed to stretch those legs, so get it out of your system, but we have to get back, got it?"

Liger growled in response, a yes to Naruto, and he smiled. "Then run Liger, you're free of being cooped up." And the Liger roared as it ran faster, showing Naruto what it could do.

The sun rose to the beautiful day as Liger ran and Naruto thought it best to return, lest things get out of hand for the others. "Liger, let's get back. They only have two Zoids and two pilots, they'll never be able to handle a full attack from those Saber Tigers today. How about you show them you are ready for some action?"

Liger roared and stopped, growling as it was still for the moment. Naruto smirked. "Wanna see what I got as a pilot? Then let's go!" Naruto grabbed the controls and steered the Liger in a full 180 and got him running fast, jumping over the dunes they side-stepped earlier.

It took a full hour to get to the battlefield, but they made it just as the Judge called the battle mode. The woman was surprised, but a little irritated. "The hell? I thought you stole the Liger and ran off?"

Naruto smirked as he seen her face come on a screen. "Nah, Liger untied me and wanted me to pilot him out. He just wanted to stretch his legs."

The Judge appeared on another screen. "Registration of Liger Zero as Blitz Team's Zoid has been confirmed. Warrior registration has not, state your name."

Naruto grinned. "Put me down as Naruto Uzumaki!" After receiving a code from the Judge, he entered it in the data pad from the computer module in the cockpit. After it was done, the Judge accepted it and Naruto ran off when the battle started.

The woman was confused. "What are you doing?" Suddenly she and the other guy got shelled from nowhere. Naruto chuckled. "There's a guy two miles out, I saw the spot when I was running here. They're using him as a fixed long range rifle on the edge of the battlefield. I'll get him for ya, cover me!"

The other two Tigers were chasing him and he cursed. "Alright, what kind of weapon do you got? We need something to beat these guys." He looked around, nothing looked like a weapon system and nothing showed up on the panels yet…

He saw the Tiger on the ridge and jumped up, slamming the front paws of Liger into the head and body and jumping off, as to not kill the pilot. He ran off, knowing the other two were on his tail. "Come on Liger, as good as hand to hand is, they got guns and we can't take the shelling for long- URK!"

Liger was stopped by a few shells from the Tiger's main guns and he got Liger to move out of the way. "Liger, if you can understand me here... just one thing to use, I don't care what it is, but we need something to take these guys out…"

He was giving up hope, but then something showed on the panel and it was the front of the Liger with a glowing leg and claw... "Huh? Strike Laser Claw? Will this work?" He asked his Zoid and Liger roared as they passed between the Tigers. "Alright buddy, let's do our thing!"

He activated the weapon and Liger fanned out the mane parts and they glowed,. The left leg started to glow too, it was a sight as they ran to the Tigers. Naruto grinned. "Strike Laser Claw!" He had Liger push on the back legs hard to jump a little over the ground, but faster to hit the enemy, and did so. He took the entire front and back leg out with that strike, letting the Laser Claw recede before looking at the last Tiger. It was backing off, scared.

Naruto turned to the woman. "What's your name?"

The woman looked confused but answered. "Leena. Leena Toros."

He smiled. "Well Leena, mind taking the last guy out for us?"

She grinned. "With pleasure."

She fired her best shots, knocking the Zoid out of the battle and the Blitz Team won. After receiving the winning call and moving back to base, Naruto jumped out of Liger, looking up. "You are one amazing Zoid, but I'm a drifter... and you belong here…"

An old man walked up with a teen. "Why not stay? You did sign up as a pilot for us today, and I think we can work something out. Why not?"

Naruto thought about it... he was only finding and dealing parts to get a Zoid of his own one day... and he was practically getting a free one, and one he felt to be truly amazing as a partner... He smiled. "Sound good? Liger?" Liger roared long and loud in agreement, wanting Naruto as its pilot.

With that settled, Naruto went into the living room with the others. The older man smiled. "Alright, you've met these three, but don't know their names. This is my daughter, Leena. My name is Dr. Toros." He motioned to him and the girl.

Naruto smiled, bowing slightly. Toros motioned to the others. "This is my son, Leon, and on his right is Brad. This here is Jamie, our mastermind in battle, and a good aerial pilot."

Naruto nodded to them and sighed. "So, what's the plan then? I doubt I'm staying for free, and you probably don't have the cash to upgrade Liger Zero with weapons."

Dr. Toros chuckled. "You're staying here like it's a house for rent basically. You get the basic needs: bed, bath, kitchen and your standard roaming. It's going to be paid for by taking it out of your battle check directly and paid afterwards. Seeing as you are a parts dealer you can do that part time from here, and build your own upgrades. We'll help anyway we can seeing as if it's for the Liger Zero, it's free labour on our part to help, since it is our Zoid."

Naruto thought about it... seeing as how it did work out for him. Drifting was not very good for business, but being stable here helped that. He _finally_ had a Zoid; one he knew was the best match for him. Not to mention the company was decent. "Sure."

Naruto stood up, stretching. "It's night time so I'm getting some rest. Someone help show me my room?" He started walking and when he heard someone behind him he looked as they passed him. It was Leena.

He didn't say anything and neither did she for a moment, but she interrupted the silence. "Sorry for accusing you... We've had bad experiences lately, and it's been one headache after another. When you came in we thought we were going to be living in boxes, but then you helped us... so, a blessing in disguise is always something to be praised... so... thanks…"

He smiled, moving up beside her. "It's fine. Listen, I know you are having it rough, specially since what I did had your brother put down for a few battles... but I promise, I will do everything I can to help. And who knows? It may be best this way... Hey, got any extra parts? Tomorrow I was hoping to get started on giving the Liger a weapon or two."

Leena thought a moment. "I'm sure my dad has a junk storage somewhere, so I'll ask him tomorrow. Here you are." She opened an empty room. "It's not much: a bed, bathroom, four walls and coffee maker."

Naruto went in, checking it out. "Not bad. Trust me, sleeping here is better than my truck. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." Leena smiled, nodding and leaving with the door shut and Naruto was alone in the room.

He lay down on the bed and looked up at the wall, thinking... "Liger Zero... Interchangeable armour units? Or add to the white armour... hmm..."


	2. VS the Fluegel Team

"Alright Naruto, start the testing." Jamie was at the console ready to get Liger's tests over with.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, let's show them you are a hell of a Zoid, partner." He pushed the rod controls inward and Liger roared as he started a brisk run. As he gained speed fast Jamie was testing everything, from speed reduction, to how the limbs are handling the strain of the run.

Naruto checked on his end, seeing Liger in top form. "Good job buddy, you're purring like a kitten. Wanna show them you can go top speed?" Liger roared a yes to show off. Naruto grinned. "Then let's go! Ion Boosters!" He pressed the side console to activate them and the opened on the back and pushed Liger with an amazing speed boost.

Naruto grunted, not being so used to high speeds like this, but he got used to it as Liger kept the pace fast. He heard Jamie marvel in wonder at the speed. " _Yeah, this speed is incredible, but nothing compared to high speed Zoids like the Lightning Saix. But damn if it isn't pretty speedy_."

As he was going he saw Liger having fun and smiled. "You are a hell of a Zoid, Liger. Wish you had some weapons..." He heard Liger roar gently, as if agreeing it wanted to fight better.

Naruto grinned. He heard that Leon acknowledged the Liger's potential to grow and be able to use anything. The unlimited possibilities of what the Liger could do. The good doctor called in. "Hey Naruto, bring it in; we're done for the day."

Naruto had Liger stop and turned him around. "So Liger... What do you think about a Gatling gun?" He heard Liger roar in agreement and he grinned too. "Good. With what I have in mind, we'll kick everyone's butt."

As they entered the base, Naruto climbed out and looked up at Liger. "Gotta hand it to you, we make an awesome team... I still think I'm unworthy of this honour... but you chose me for this and I will do my best."

He heard as Liger gave a low rumbling and looked down at him. Naruto smiled, nodding before walking off.

He came into the briefing room where everyone was and saw Doc missing. "Hey, where's the Dr.? He wanted us here, right?"

Leena grumbled. "He always takes his sweet time. Anyway, what are you going to do about weapons? I doubt we have the parts you need."

Naruto looked up and made a list in his head what was good or not. "Truth be told, you have some things I think can be useful, but it's not enough. So I will need to go to an old friend with some parts I don't need from _my_ parts and get the right equipment."

Brad gave him a look. "He a junk dealer too?"

Naruto scoffed. "Not a junk dealer, a parts dealer. I bring him junk, he turns it into Zoid ready parts. I bring him Zoid parts, he puts it on tab what he owes me."

At that time, the Doctor came in. "Alright team, we have a message from the Zoid Battle Commission HQ. We have a battle in two days."

Leon looked at his father confused. "Already? Against who?"

The Doctor looked over the message sent to him. "Says here, the Fluegel Team. That would be the same team lead by Naomi Fluegel, the premier champion in one on one combat."

Naruto hummed in thought... What would the Red Comet of the one on one world of combat be doing with a team?

Leon looked confused, but voiced Naruto's thoughts. "Why would she be in team combat?"

The doctor looked a little confused by it too. "Couldn't tell you. But I have heard she's been scouting the area for potentials to round out the team."

Jamie came up with his own worry. "What kind of battle are we talking about here?"

The doctor raised a finger. "Glad you asked! It will be an old fashion showdown, six rounds a piece." And Jamie did a face fault in worry.

Leena sighed. "Had to be a catch... thanks dad."

Brad was the one to give the best input. "Duels are her thing; why should we fight on her terms?"

Naruto groaned. "Near perfect aim with a top class sniper? She'll tear us apart. But then again, as long as we can bring her in close, she's a goner."

Leena looked worried. "The problem is no one has ever gotten more than a thousand yards of her."

Naruto grinned. "Doesn't mean it's impossible, just hard to do. Can't give up on this, after all."

The Doctor smiled. "You have the right idea... so we're not using you and the Liger Zero. Instead, we'll use Jamie and his Pteras."

Naruto growled. "The hell? You are using a flying type against a top class sniper? Jamie is a decent pilot, but there no way he can keep in the air with her shots fired. Liger and me have the best shot at this."

Brad smiled. "Then take my place. The last thing I want is to go into battle with your useless Zoid."

That did it. Naruto came up to him. "Wanna repeat that?"

Brad glared at Naruto. "Your Zoid is a worthless waste of space."

Naruto pointed a finger. "Listen you-" But he fell on his words as Brad grabbed his hand and twisted it round.

Brad glared harder. "How about you equip your Zoid with weapons before you shoot your mouth off?"

Naruto growled, grabbing Brad's wrist and flipping him from the couch face first into the floor. "Merc or not, do not feel cocky! I trained in hand to hand from some of the greatest survivors of the great Zoid Wars."

Brad grunted as his arm was pinning his body, and with Naruto's leverage, any move meant his arm being bent. Naruto let go and backed off, letting Brad take that in. "You have no idea. I've been planning a long range gun on Liger Zero for awhile, and with the parts I'm going to get today it will take me till battle time to build the rifle. When I'm finished, then choose me or Jamie."

Brad looked at Naruto with a new respect. Sure the Zoid was only good for close range combat, but Naruto had the plans. He was not an idiot about this; he knew he needed weapons and planned it all out to gather them. He looked at his hand and smirked, resting on the couch.

The Doctor looked as Naruto left to go do everything for his weapon and sighed. "Alright, so let's leave it at that. Jamie, just in case, prep the Pteras for combat." Jamie nodded and everyone went off.

Naruto went into the hangar, and stopped to see the Liger. He smiled. "Everyone around thinks because you have no weapons... that you are useless... but I know the truth, you have a clean slate to have anything attached to you. I'll be back partner, gotta get your weapon."

Liger roared as if wanting to go too, and Naruto sighed, smiling sadly. "Can't, you need to stay here for now. Get some rest, cause I want you to watch as I put your weapon together piece by piece."

With that, Naruto went out to the old parts dealership slash Warrior bar way out in the desert and went inside. "Hey, anyone here? I know you're here old, man."

A gruff voice came from the darkness. "Go away, we're closed." As the man came out he looked surprised, but Naruto grinned. He smiled back and walked up. "How ya doin' boy? Find any good parts for me?"

Naruto smiled, giving a thumbs up. "You got it. Might be the last you see of my parts... I joined a team and got a great Zoid."

The old man sighed, smiling though. "Well I'm glad you're getting your dream. So, what'cha need now?"

Naruto pulled a list of what he would need and gave it to him. "I need all this and quick, I have a battle in a few days."

He man looked at the list and chuckled. "Your tab covers this, but why a lightweight long range cannon? Do you have a lightweight Zoid?"

Naruto chuckled. "Not at all, he could handle the heavier gear. But he needs to be more mobile, I'm facing down Naomi, the Red Comet."

The old man hummed and smiled. "Got just the thing. Your truck outside? I'll help get the supplementary parts, you need to carry out the rifle parts. It's in segments for easy storage and stuff, but they attach like beauties."

Naruto nodded and as the man and him went around to put the stuff away. The last rifle part was a doozy, it had the ammo attachment he needed. And he picked it up, grunting. "Alright, see ya old man. I'll take the shortcut this time."

He walked into the bar and saw a little fight brewing. A girl in red standing in front of two warriors in leather jackets. He didn't like how men these days picked on women just because of their beauty. He came between them. "Excuse me, coming through." He stepped hard on one guy's foot, and seeing him in pain, he acted with a surprised face. Turning, the part in his arms caught and slammed against the other guy, knocking him out.

The other guy recovered and turned. "Why you little.."

Naruto looked confused. "Sorry pal, didn't see you there. You gotta watch where you're standing." As the guy was about to charge he bent down, as if trying to pick up a part, and actually picked up a quarter. Naruto then slammed the other end of the part into the guy's chin and knocked him out too.

He looked around and smiled. "Seriously, you need to watch it."

Naruto was about to go when the woman in red came up to him. "Hold up cowboy. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled, thinking if nothing else be a gentlemen. "The name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that. My names Naomi."

Naruto noticed a few things here... _This is a Warriors bar...so she's a Zoid warrior. She has red hair, wearing red clothes... and the name Naomi_. He could swear this was the woman he was going to be fighting. He played it off. "The Red Comet huh? Well I heard you're going up against a team tomorrow. Wish you the best of luck." He put out his hand.

She looked surprised at how he knew, but smiled and shook his hand in hers. "Nice to know my reputation precedes me. And thanks cowboy, hope to see you around again."

Naruto nodded and went off to get back to base. _If only you knew..._ He drove back to base and got all the new parts out in front of Liger. "i know it's not much to look at right now, but hey, let's put this to good use."

He started working on the smaller construction, seeing as it was the hardest part. _Always_ start with the hardest part and go easy, otherwise things will not work out.

As morning came in he saw Brad coming in with a lunch tray. "Here, thought you might like breakfast. So, what's all this?"

Naruto accepted it, taking the bread and chomping down. "Thanks. And these are the parts to the long range lightweight rifle I had in mind. This thing will be perfect on Liger."

Brad nodded and sat with him. "So, your hand to hand skills are on par, and you said you trained with Zoid War pilots? They are pretty tough... Sorry I said that back there, I just didn't see anything in you or Liger to go against someone as good as Naomi. But I see you got something in you. And who knows, when this thing is mounted... you could stand against her and possibly win."

Naruto smiled, taking another bit before attaching the last of the first ammo pod. "Thanks. And yeah, those guys were tough, but they're still human. So, any plan on Naomi yet?"

Brad sighed, thinking up what would be going on. "Well, for starters, she has a team, most likely trying to draw us in _her_ line of fire with them as bait. But still if we try to take her out first, most likely she'll shoot us down before we have a chance, and they have a flawless win."

Naruto smiled. "So, as they draw us in as bait, one of us sneaks in her line of fire to get close. Since Liger here is the fastest of us, I think after I try and nail her, if she is still able to shoot, I get in close. And you two try not to get shot down."

Brad thought over it and nodded. "Sounds good, but she will most likely be on a higher spot. How you gonna get close with that?"

Naruto thought over it as he finished his bread. "Hm... Easy, I'll just boost my way up. If she can climb it, so can Liger." They heard Liger give off a low rumble, agreeing.

Brad smiled as he got up. "Later, tomorrow is the battle don't forget, so hurry that weapon up." Naruto waved back and got started on the second Ammo pod. Through the day he managed to get it done and start assembling the Rifle, and it was actually easy to do, and the barrels almost melted into each other with ease.

He got the Ammo pods attached and started up the rope pulley system. He got the main gun up and started pulling on the thing, but it was a little hard to move. He groaned as he got it halfway. "Wish someone could lend me a hand here…"

He felt the rope go a little slack and saw Leon holding the thing with his good arm. "Sure thing. Sorry we don't have the right tools for you. You should use the hover cargo next time; it has this all automated."

Naruto and Leon pulled the thing in place and Naruto sighed. "Sure, but where's the fun in that? Good old fashioned manual labour is good for you?" Leon fell on his butt and Naruto looked at him. "You okay?"

Leon smiled a little. "Yeah. Guess I overdid it. It'll be awhile before I'll be able to get back out there."

Naruto smiled and let the rifle attach to Liger. It was a perfect fit. "Well, better to watch than to battle. That way you can see how the team is from the other end, and be a better leader."

Leon watched as Naruto went up to attach the remaining parts that needed to go from Liger to the gun and the other way around too, like an ejection system but also needed to be planted so it didn't fall out.

Leon smiled. "So Naruto, you were a junk and parts dealer, right? You seem talented; why would you go into that business?"

Naruto got done and turned with a smile. "I had a dream. See, I wanted to get as many parts as possible and make my own to go with whatever Zoid I would get. But I didn't want a normal off the line Zoid, I wanted a partner, not a machine. A partner who is alive as I am and feels like I do. For me, Liger here is the perfect Zoid for me. A little too perfect, but he chose me... so I will do my best for him."

Leon looked confused. "A partner? What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at Leon as he got down off Liger. "See, Zoids are not just machines; they're living inside. The spirit within a Zoid is reflected by its partner, and that's where all the anomalies no one explains come from. The Zoid has a heart, and a soul, and the partner it's with can bring it out. I wanted a Zoid like that. And Liger is that Zoid."

Leon looked as Naruto yawned and walked off. "Well, gotta rest, _big_ day tomorrow. See ya, sweet dreams."

Leon looked back at the Liger and started seeing it in a new light. Then to Naruto and saw him able to do what no one else could with the Liger Zero... He thought he'd have to see it for real before deciding on the future.

The next day came. The Judge capsule hit ground in the middle of the battlefield between a high cliff and a forest. Naomi and her two team mates on one end and Brad and Leena on the other.

Brad looked to Leena. "Alright, listen, when the battle starts, you suppress her under fire and I'll take her out before she can try anything." He turned to Naomi. "Think those amateurs are gonna help you any?"

Naomi smirked. "Don't worry about them, what about you though? Only going into battle with two zoids? Or maybe, you got a trick up your sleeve."

Leena looked nervous at the plan... "Nope, nothing tricky here." Everyone looked to see Naruto in Liger Zero, and a long range rifle. He put in his registration and saw the enemy. "Hey Naomi, remember me?"

Naomi looked on her screen and looked surprised. "You're that guy from the bar. Hm, so you were my opponent."

Naruto smiled. "Best of luck to us both then." Leena popped up on Naruto's screen. "The hell you doing out here? We had a plan!"

Naruto scoffed. "And I have a weapon. So keep quiet. Now, lets go." The battle begun on the Judge's mark, and Naomi started rushing to the mountain range. The other two hurried to the forest. Brad looked to Naruto. "We'll head to the forest.. better make those shots count."

Brad and Leena rushed to take the other two. Naruto saw Naomi hit the top of the range and smiled. "Alright... Here I go." He took aim and fired a single shot. Seeing that it missed and hit the cliff, he re-calibrated his shot. "Alright, wind down."

He aimed again and shot two, raising the shot for the second one and hitting two different parts of the cliff. He smiled. He shot three times, choosing different raising of the gun to work and it hit the cliff twice and then the top of it near Naomi.

Naomi looked stunned. "I saw bad shots before... but you take the cake." Naruto jettisoned the rifle, seeing it was no good right now.

He grinned. "Alright Liger, let's roll!" He pushed Liger up to top speed to reach the cliff. He knew the distance was going to take awhile, but it was best to speed there and hope Naomi didn't take him.

He moved in a zig zag, making sure he was hardest to hit and his eyes glued to Naomi on the top of the cliff like an eagle. "I'm coming Naomi. Let's see how well you do at close range... Specializing in one facet is going to get you killed…"

As he looked at Naomi he saw one shot get fired and didn't see any dust near him, meaning he hit-

"DAMN IT! And I still have one shot left!" Leena... Okay, as long as she didn't shoot Brad right away, he was safe for-

"Well that does it for me... Sorry guys."

He grimaced as he gave Liger everything to go faster. "Come on partner, she'll kick our ass if we don't hurry! He looked as he got really close to the base of the cliff. And saw her have to turn her Zoid to get him. He grinned…

Naomi smiled as she got a lock. "Sorry Cowboy, nothing personal.." And then her Zoid started to fall as the cliff collapsed under the foot and she slid all the way down to the floor level.

Naruto grinned. "There we go! Strike Laser Claw!"

Liger's legs started to glow for the strike and he jumped to strike on top of Naomi. Her Sniper turned to fire at him. He cursed and activated the Ion boosters just as she fired and jumped over it before striking her Zoid hard and stopping away from her.

He turned to see her Zoid fall to the ground. The Judge buzzed the end. "Battle over! Winner is... The BLITZ TEAM!"

Naruto grinned. "HAH! And who said me and Liger couldn't do it!"

He heard Leena call to him from the comms. "It was a fluke! That was hardly skill; I mean, come on, it was one in a million!"

Naomi stepped out and smiled. "Maybe it was a fluke... but that's the first time someone dodged my bullet."

As the team came in and Naruto put the weapon away, they all returned to the hover cargo. Leena was huffing about the fluke and Brad was curious.

Naruto huffed and looked at them all. "It was no fluke. Listen, the first shot I fired tested the wind, whilst the second and third tested the distance and gravity, the next three were spot on. I took out a structural part of the cliff under her Zoid. When she moved to take me out, it ruined the balance the Zoid had on the structure and thus made her fall to ground level."

Leon smiled. "I saw the statistics too. The gun is highly accurate after calibration; he is right."

Naruto got up and left. "See you tomorrow... gotta work on something…"

He entered his room and got a cigarette, smoking in his room as he got his knife out and a piece of wood. He started to carve the wood a little, imagining in his mind what he wanted to make and did his best to be precise. _Now... what to do... what can I do for Liger Zero?_


	3. Harry Champ part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into two parts for two reasons: a) because it was easier than posting a full on 4k chapter and b) because there'll be some brand new content at the end of part two.

"Seriously, these guys are panicking a storm. This is too easy." Dust clouds from misfired weapons hit the ground near him and he grinned. "Well, I'm hitting this one." And with that, he fired the rifle of his Command Wolf and the Hellcat in front of him was down for the count.

Leena saw this and grinned. "Nice Brad... Alright, this Tiger seems to be the leader, so I'll hit you with my special move!" On her screen multiple target points appeared and one by one went straight to the running Tiger Zoid. Just as she was about to press the trigger, it moved out of the way of Naruto and the Liger jumping in its path.

She stopped the targeting system and growled. "Naruto, the hell you do that for! You just made me lose my prey!"

Naruto got Liger on the run to the nearest Zoid: the next Hellcat. "He was BAIT! If I didn't get him off you, then you'd be cornered between his close range attacks and this Hellcat's gun. A little thank you? Take him. I just wanted to help, but don't mind me."

And with that, he reared Liger back and struck the Hellcat gunning for Leena to take its gun away. He sighed and turned to see the Tiger circling back to come after Leena again.

Leena looked to Naruto and thought maybe Naruto was just helping... but saw the Tiger and targeted him. "YOU'RE MINE! BURNOUT!" She fired her multi-gun cannons and in a burst of light, the Tiger fell.

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! The winner is, THE BLITZ TEAM!" The Judge called out as all the other team was out of the battle.

After returning to base, Naruto smiled as he started fixing the new part to Liger: a triple barrel shock cannon his friend prepared for him. Leena came up and smiled. "I took a look at the data, seems you were right. Though I hate to admit it, if you didn't come in, I'd have lost some points... but why did you just let it happen? You could have gotten a good amount of Individual points from taking them all out…"

Naruto puffed out a cloud of smoke and tapped the ash from his cigarette. "Individual points don't matter to me. Besides, I'm here for the team, meaning if it helps you guys I go for it. I'm a loyal Liger." He stood and looked at the Shock Cannon. "Damn Gerald, giving me a work in progress like this, you must be crazy."

"GET AWAY FROM MY LEENA!"

Naruto turned around as a man came down knee first and he looked as the man wiggled on the ground nursing his hurt knee... "The hell?"

The man growled, getting up. "Thanks a lot! If you didn't move YOU would be in pain right now!" The man had spiky brown hair and a strange sense of fashion, a yellow fur jacket off coloured undershirt with a braced waist-holster and fringed jeans…

Naruto hummed as he shook his head. "What, let you hit me? Get a grip, I doubt you would let me hit you. Why should I stand about and let you attack me?" _Seriously, this guy has no knack for combat if he thinks he deserves to hit others…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! ANSWER ME!"

Naruto slapped his hand on the guy's mouth. "Calm yourself, miss panties in a knot. First off, this is Toros' Base, and I am part of the Blitz Team owned by Dr Toros himself. So the better question is what are YOU doing here, but I can guess…"

Naruto looked to Leena. "So, you got a crazy like him as your boyfriend? Keep him on a tighter leash." He turned back to the crazy man. "As for what I'm doing, we are having a simple team discussion regarding our last match. So kindly leave if you have no business here, or go wait in the corner till we are done."

He let go of the now confused intruder. The intruder cleared his throat and regained some composure. "My name is Harry Champ and I am a man destined to be king."

Naruto groaned as he hit his head. _Seriously, a spoiled brat like this guy is such a waste of our time…_

Leena sighed. "He's not my boyfriend." Harry looked like a whipped puppy at that comment as she continued. "He's just after me because he thinks I'm beautiful. Although I am, I don't need him as my boyfriend."

Naruto nodded, and Harry looked at him indignantly. "That's it! If you think I, Harry champ, am going to lay down like a whipped dog, then you are mistaken! I wanna match! My Champ team against the Blitz team, win and you get double the prize money! Lose, and Leena has to go on a date with me!"

Naruto just looked at the guy for a moment, thinking about how to kill the spoiled challenger without being hunted by the authorities... Hey, Harry was annoying him, what was he supposed to do? Give him roses?

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "You're on. Now get out of here and let us work…"

Leena gawked and Harry left with a screaming grin as he boasted about how he was gonna win Leena's heart.

Naruto turned to his three barrel shock cannon. "Damn Gerald…"

"FORGET GERALD!" Naruto turned to a steaming Leena. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PAWN ME AS A PRIZE!"

Brad stepped up. "Although the prize money is VERY good if we win. Your father would take the deal instantly, so I don't see a problem with Naruto accepting to get Harry out of our hair sooner then later. Or would you rather Harry keep giving the smoochy face for another hour till confirmation?"

Leena groaned loudly. "That's not the point…"

Naruto smiled. "He's got no knack for combat, a spoiled nature which means he will underestimate us, and the fact that even IF his Zoids are supped up to 200% functioning capacity, we got the edge. So even if he manages to be a challenge, he isn't a match for us. Besides, would it kill ya to accept his offers? He ain't ugly, and I bet he'd change his personality if you asked."

Leena sighed. "I don't wanna guy that will do that. I want a guy to be active yet stay himself. I want someone who will like me for who I am on the inside without having to change who he is."

Naruto smiled. "And him kissing your ass isn't your type huh? I can accept that. Still, we won't lose, I promise you." Leena grumbled as she left to make sure her Dibison was ready. Naruto sighed. "Damn thing is going to take work…"

Jamie came up, smiling. "Hey, if you need any help, I'm pretty good at building Zoid parts. I helped build and mount Brad's cannon on the Command Wolf."

Brad nodded and Naruto smiled. He nodded and him and Jamie put the triple barrel shock cannon together within the night.

As the moon rose Naruto groaned. "Damn thing took awhile, but quicker then I thought. Thanks Jamie."

Jamie rubbed his hands clean from the cleaner and polish they used to make the weapon ready and fit perfectly. "No prob, always happy to help. Hey, Naruto, I always wondered... why did you become a wanderer? I looked up your file. You used to have a lot of friends back in Cregy Town; a few even report to go missing looking for you."

Naruto sighed as he laid on the floor. "Because, those friends aren't real... One girl I used to have a crush on always smacked me around no matter how I tried to make her happy over her own crush breaking her heart day after day. That crush used to be someone I called brother, but he was selfish and just wanted to use me for his own gains. It was always the same... being used, being smacked around, or being a crutch that people wanted to be with to feel better about themselves."

Jamie looked down at that... He didn't think it was that bad. But hearing it from Naruto, he had to admit, he would run too... "Is that what a guy named Shikamaru or Chouji did? Or that girl named Hinata?"

Naruto smiled as he remembered his old days... "Shikamaru is a true friend, guess I forgot about him... Chouji is the one I should be calling brother, but I thought they understood I needed to be on my own after my life... Hinata used me as a crutch though. Thought I was someone who could make her see the brighter side of the world…"

Jamie nodded. "So you became a wanderer... found a calling in Zoids, and went out to get yourself ready?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I went to see this old goat, my master who taught me everything about his old war days. Trained me in hand to hand, saying I would need to be physically fit, in case I was in trouble without a Zoid. Told me everything too, what types were better for what... and told me, do not change the style of a Zoid, instead augment their abilities."

Jamie smiled. "I heard about that type of thing. Some people were arguing a few years back on which kind of parts to add to Zoids. One guy said if you could have options you had an advantage, another said if you made their already good abilities better, you would do better than options."

Naruto grinned. "Take your Pteras. If you put parts on it for ground based combat, you'd certainly be better suited in case of needing to go between cliffs. But if you put air to ground based weapons, you can fly above them and defeat them without having to stop moving, thus making yourself a bigger target if you stop."

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

After an hour of talking about Zoids, Naruto got up and Jamie and him put the cannon on the underside of the Liger. Naruto smiled. "How's that feel Liger? A permanent weapon, lightweight, but also packs a punch."

Liger roared softly and Naruto grinned. "Good. Rest up, we need to take down a high horse." He stretched. "Well, Jamie, I've got some sleeping to do, what you going to do?"

Jamie smiled as he looked to Liger, then to the other Zoids before chuckling. "I'm going to get everything ready. I barely sleep anyway, I'm used to it, so get some sleep Naruto."

As Naruto left, he looked to the Liger. "Do well tomorrow, we're counting on you guys." As Liger gave another soft roar, Jamie went to give the other Zoids a look over. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was in the Liger, gearing up the weapon system. "Alright... looks alright, the Shock Cannon isn't posing any resistance to the body and the recoil is low thanks to the modification part he gave me. But to be safe, I should keep a reading on the abilities in this battle."

 

Brad came up on his screen. "Yo, we're about ready to go. Everything set? My wolf is in top shape today."

 

Leena popped up as well. "My Dibison is ready to go. Can't wait for the win."

 

Naruto smiled. "All but the actual application of my new weapon; otherwise, I'm all set and ready to roll. Right, Liger?" Liger gave off a loud roar.

 

Everyone was ready.

 

The big hover cargo stopped and the good doctor came up. "Alright, launching Zoid Catapult. You’re up, Naruto." Naruto saw the light coming from above and then he saw the walls of the city. "Launching Liger Zero, GO!"

 

Liger was shot off and hit the ground in a run before stopping totally ready. He looked behind him and Brad was next, being shot off and coming up to his right. The Dibison was different and just jumped from the top and came to his left.

 

The Judge capsule shot down in the middle of the city and declared: "The area within the city is a designated Zoid Battle Arena. All unauthorized personnel must leave at once." After a few seconds of the alarm sounding the Judge called out: "The Champ team versus the Blitz team. Battle mode, 0973. Ready?... FIGHT!"

 

As soon as they were called to battle, the Champ team turned 180 and into the city. Naruto sighed. "Blind battles suck... bet they’re using some fancy equipment. Anyway, let's go. Brad, Leena, let me handle Harry."

 

"Roger."

 

"Copy that." And they started running into the city as well.

* * *

 

Brad was moving through a plaza as he found an enemy coming up in front of him. He smirked. "Well, well... if it isn't Sebastian."

 

The Robot came on the screen. "Brad, my old rival... We meet again. Feel lucky that you will be beaten swiftly."

 

Brad grinned. "I feel lucky... that I have a weak rival."

 

Sebastian growled and his Heldigunner fired its double rifles. Brad swiftly dodged the fire, but Sebastian followed, keeping out of the Wolf's straight cannon.

 

Brad decided to use his Zoid’s mobility and turned hard on a dime, but Sebastian trailed to the left and keep out of the Wolf's sights. Brad cursed but backed up, keeping Sebastian in his sights.

 

Naruto came on his screen. "Hey, who's firing at whom? I can't tell right now. I'm searching for that spoiled prince."

 

Brad kept an eye on the Heldigunner. "Me and one of his robo wimps; he's keeping a good strategy against me, but I'll manage. If only the Doc would allow a turning turret point to my cannon."

 

Naruto smiled. "Brad, listen. Tunnel vision sucks for the one who has it, but what animal has tunnel vision when striking it's prey? A wolf. And they use it to their advantage. Give him hell."

 

Brad thought on it... and smiled. "The noble wolf... cannot be beaten so EASILY!" Brad charged the Heldigunner, who was surprised, and Sebastian was freaking out. He turned away and tried to get behind Brad, and succeeded.

 

…. Too late, as Brad jumped his Zoid on the side of the building and pushed off, his Zoid aiming straight of Sebastian.

 

Sebastian shimmied out of the way. But Brad didn't let his back paws touch the ground, using the momentum to shift his Zoid directly in front of the Heldigunner, grinning. "Say goodbye!" Brad fired his cannon relentlessly, taking Sebastian out of the battle.

 

Brad sighed and smiled. "Well... gotta say, I didn't figure it would work. But still... Hey, Naruto, thanks a lot buddy, I owe ya one. Drinks on me when we get back."

 

Naruto grinned. "I'll only have one. Don't wanna take you away from your money."

 

Brad smiled and closed his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say…"

 

"But to tell you the truth... I don't care so much of the Money anymore... I found a new calling in the team, and it's your support. Let's take the league by storm."

 

With his enemy beaten, he went off, letting his team deal with the rest. As he was finding his way he heard a lot of gunfire suddenly and frowned. "Using ammo needlessly... Leena, what are you doing…?"

* * *

 

Leena was going through the small alleys, hoping the small spots would keep anyone from getting an angle on her, but still wide enough to turn around.

 

Sadly, it didn't go so well as she was suddenly being shelled. "AHH!"

 

"Well hello, Leena." She looked behind her and in another alley was a Stealth Viper.

 

"Benjamin... I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

 

She turned and fired her cannons relentlessly. The Viper just slipped away in the alley and she followed, turning in and trying to get an angle on him. Benjamin chuckled. "Firing blindly without using your sights, as always... typical Leena."

 

Leena roared as she kept pace and fired blindly again and again, wasting her good ammo. "BENJAMIN!"

* * *

 

Naruto was looking around corners before turning, making sure NOTHING was left unturned. He heard the massive gunfire after he talked with Brad and knew it was Leena. "Can't help it, Benjamin must've told her off. Oh well, his funeral."

 

Just as he said that he heard a crash behind him and groaned... "That was just perfect... letting him get the jump on me... Let's go Liger!" He didn't let this faze him a bit and had the Liger running full force down the street. "Alright, Dark Horn, huh?"

 

He took some analysis on Harry's Zoid on the screen and huffed. "Crap, supped up to hell... Alright, super offensive or not, that's STILL a Dark Horn." He turned a hard 90 degree turn and got out of line from the massive chaingun shelling.

 

Harry was on his speakers. "I'm coming for you kid! Don't let this Zoid fool you, it can do what no other Dark horn can! Befitting a Prince like me, it's strong, tough, and shining with pride! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

 

He checked behind him to see the Dark Horn turn that 90 Degree's, but instead of falling over, he saw thrusters slow it down before it rushed in for him. "Damn! He's got supplementary systems... Alright, well, let's give him a bit of our power Liger!"

 

He turned another 90 degrees, seeing the Dark Horn do the same he turned right, and then left in an alley. The Dark Horn followed well enough, but was slowing down due to the high turns and low mobility to pick up speed. Harry was growling now.

 

He saw Harry pop up. "HEY! NO FAIR! Alright, you wanna play hard to get with turns? WHO NEEDS THEM!" Just as he feared, the Horn burst through the wall, and hit his Liger hard. Liger hit the wall, but before the next shelling from the high power rifle came in, he zoomed Liger around.

 

The Gatling gun followed him, and he ducked in an alley. Harry grinned. "No use... THIS IS IT NARUTO! NO ONE STEALS A GIRL FROM HARRY CHAMP! I AM A MAN DESTINED TO BE KING!"

 

Harry burst through the wall, but was instantly under shelling, and after a few bright flashes, he saw nothing. "GrrrrrrrrRRRR NARUTO! YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!"

 

On the radio he heard Naruto talk back. "Ninja... do not PLAY FAIR!"

 

Harry grunted as he was under massive shelling again, but when it stopped he turned and saw nothing, backing up into a corner... "Damn... Where did he go... Come on, kid, this Dark Horn cannot be brought down, IT HAS THE POWER OF LOVE DRIVING IT!" He saw a blip on his Radar, turning and seeing Naruto looking around a Corner.

 

Harry grinned. "HARRY CHAMP SPECIAL! BARRAGE OF THE KING!" The Gatling gun and rifle fired heavy shots all around, destroying the buildings in front of him for a few blocks. As the rubble cleared, he saw nothing, no white.

 

He growled. "Damn... Did he get buried too deep? Or is he around…"

 

"Here!"

 

Naruto huffed as he popped out of the ground, point blank with the Dark Horn and shelled it point blank, taking a chunk of armour out of it. He ran off and panted. "Damn. Harry is some warrior. He is too supped up to be battling with only a Shock Cannon, but we have to win."

 

He owed Leena that at least... He hid and took a deep breath... "Okay... Liger, I got a plan... let me have full control." He waited and Liger growled lowly before nodding its head. Naruto smiled. "Thank you for the trust, buddy. Here we go…"

 

He looked at his radar, and saw the Dark Horn racing towards him. He had seen it burst through the wall ahead and ran forward. "SORRY HARRY!" He ducked the head of Liger under the Horn's leg and used Liger's leverage to flip the Horn on the ground.

 

Naruto smiled as he got close. "Nothing personal. Sorry, but Leena doesn't like guys who are willing to change for her love. Be YOU and only YOU and maybe she'll start, but today, you cannot have her. Besides, she and I don't mix well. So don't worry about me taking her, because I won't."

 

Harry smiled as he looked to the Liger. "Well, guess you got a point... But still, I had this battle for a reason, and I cannot give up without trying!" He tried to get his Horn up, but the Liger pinned him down with a paw.

 

Naruto smiled. "You fought well. But it's over." He fired and took both the weapons from the Horn with the Shock Cannon. Then he shelled the hell out of the body, making it freeze. He backed Liger up and sighed. "Two down... Hope Leena is okay." And thus, he started returning to the hover cargo.

* * *

 

"HAAAAAAAAA!" The Dibison was firing rapidly all over the place, as usual. Leena was getting pissed that Benjamin wouldn't shut up.

 

"Oh sorry, guess you weren't aiming at me. So what were you doing? Trying to practice being a construction worker?"

 

Bad move, as she saw him not moving and grinned. "Benjamin... YOU'RE TOAST!" Her targeting system aimed right at him. " Goodbye, BURNOUT!" Her Dibison fired all rounds left and it shredded the Viper to pieces.

 

The Viper was on the ground and Leena grinned as her Dibison hovered over it. "Now what was it you said about not aiming?"

 

Benjamin was scared shitless as the ominous aura overtook the Dibison and was stuttering. "N-N-No, Leena, I'm SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry! I TAKE EVERYTHING I SAID BACK, LEENA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

In vain were his words, on deaf ears did they fall, as Leena took her Dibison’s hoof and smashed the Viper's body till it froze. She backed off as the Judge called it.

 

The Judge buzzed the end. "BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER!... Winner is, the BLITZ TEAM!"

 

And with that Leena sighed. "Well, guess I'm safe for a few days. Better get a good meal now."

* * *

 

Naruto was sitting with the Doc and frowning. "You are serious about this set up?" Doc was grinning nervously. Naruto had found the files for the failed transaction of some parts.

 

Naruto took one file. "This is a perfect high speed configuration, but it's attack power sucks. If it had weapons I would be more inclined to keep it." He took another. "This thing has GREAT close range combat capabilities, but no way to get close if the enemy is heavily armed. It needs to be faster to do anything." He took the third. "This has MASSIVE long range capabilities, along with a stern defence, but the hell I will allow Liger to wear this; it would break him beyond repair."

 

Doctor Toros sighed. "I know, but they look so cool, and they each have great advantages in battle." It was true, but still, Naruto had some points as well.

 

Naruto sighed. "But not together, you are making them individual. Thus... I had these planned out. See, I saw these, and made the people you asked say no. Because they know me and if I say no to this, then they won't allow it."

 

The Doctor was about to retort on why he would cripple the team, when Naruto gave him two files. " When I looked over those files you had, I stopped them, but I also did some modifications... and models."

 

He grabbed two models from his bag. Carved wood, painted different colours, but they were Liger's. One was a purple Liger, with small boosters on the back, and blades on the sides. The other was red, with an armour with MANY angles and three big barrels.

 

He smiled. "These will be great configurations. But let's deal here on what will need to be done."

 

Toros smiled and nodded, seeing the models and how cool they were. He would put the orders in instantly tomorrow.


End file.
